Operation Revenge
by Gespenst
Summary: An old enemy, the elder brother of the Delightful Children, returns to get his revenge on the KND. His target: Numbuh 1. Chapter ten up.
1. Operation revenge

> O.P.E.R.A.T.I.O.N R.E.V.E.N.G.E
> 
> A taxi pulled up before the Delightful mansion, and a figure stepped out into a pouring rain, circling the car to claim his suitcase from the boot and doubling back to the front door to pay the driver.
> 
> Nothing was abnormal about the figure – he was only Edward Venn, oldest son of the Delightful Family,
> 
> just returning home from four years spent at boarding school in the U.K.
> 
> The storm was keeping the Delightful Children awake in their beds.
> 
> Weather such as this brought back memories of father training them late into the night.
> 
> But most of all,
> 
> it reminded them of their oldest brother, who always tried to make light of the rigorous training.
> 
> Their older brother was Father's true son and heir to his mansion and entire empire,
> 
> but they had not heard from him for years. Father assured them that Edward had only failed Father,
> 
> and been sent to a boarding school in the U.K. as punishment.
> 
> They had finally drifted off to sleep as another lightning bolt hit something outside the window.
> 
> Outside the Delightful Mansion, Edward watched the house with an eager willingness,
> 
> contrasting a strong feeling that maybe he shouldn't have come back at all. But he brushed aside this feeling and another,
> 
> more hateful one demanding that after four years of boarding school, he had every right to come home.
> 
> Seeing the mansion brought back torrents of memories, most of them bad, but after four years at that hellish English school,
> 
> even his old home looked warm and inviting. Sometimes, when nothing was there to distract him,
> 
> he thought of his days at the Delightful Mansion, remembering clearly his father ordering him to destroy the Kids Next Door nearly every night.
> 
> He wondered how his siblings were doing, and if their luck had been any better than his in destroying the Kids Next Door.
> 
> He had tried to stay in touch with them by writing, but he had never received any response.
> 
> He entered the servant's gate, and if memory served him, there would be a key under the stone slab.
> 
> He headed for the back Door, looking around at his surroundings as if they were new. A shock of lightning illuminated a window, and he could clearly see his father standing there, watching him.
> 
> Father was pleased indeed because his oldest son, special agent Venn, had finally returned, and no doubt learned his lesson for such failure.
> 
> "I see you have journeyed home at last, Special Agent Venn," Father greeted him sternly.
> 
> Special Agent Venn was not in the mood to be intimidated his father.
> 
> "It did not help that you sent me off to a boarding school in England when I returned from the Kids Next Door's moon base," Special Agent Venn replied bitterly.
> 
> "How was your flight?" father asked, trying to charge the subject. "You seem skinner than last time I saw you.
> 
> Did the school not feed you well?" "Apart from three meals a day and trying to work out what I did wrong, I'm all right, Father.
> 
> " "Now, for business. I want you ready to take care of a little problem your siblings can't seem to get rid of," said Father in a businesslike tone.
> 
> "Give me a rest, Father," demanded agent Venn, "I just came home." "No, are you disobeying me?" asked Father darkly, flames erupting around him.
> 
> "No, I will do as you ask, Father," Venn relented. "May I ask what this little problem is, Father?" asked Venn, trying to appear interested.
> 
> "It's those cursed Kids Next Door," Father shouted. "They are ruining my scheme for adults to rule the world."
> 
> "And you want me to get rid of them, is that it?" asked Venn. "Yes, and if you fail me, you will only wish you were being sent to boarding school," Father threatened.
> 
> "Yes, I will do as you command, it will give me a chance to finally get revenge on those Kids Next Door – John, Cree, Liz, Bate, Ron." He spat each name as though it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Yes, sweet revenge.
> 
> Reflectively, he noted that those five Kids Next Door had probably decommissioned in the four years he had been gone. But that was no problem at all.
> 
> The new Kids Next Door were to be defeated, and he would take his revenge on the old Kids Next Door.
> 
> He would take pleasure in destroying them all...especially Cree.


	2. Old foe returns from the past

> Chapter Two  
  
Father had bid Venn good night, calling the butler in to take away.
> 
> "Take him to his room and make sure he is provided with a change of clothes. And get him a razor, will you Jeeves?" "Yes, sir," replied Jeeves dully.
> 
> "I want you cleaned up by tomorrow, and get someone to cut your hair; you are not presentable," Father scolded.
> 
> "Yes, Father." Jeeves led him to his room in the attic and opened the Door for him. "Anything else, master Venn?" "No thank you, Jeeves."
> 
> "You will find a razor in your drawer, and I have made sure your affairs are in order, since you were gone, master Venn."
> 
> "Thank you." As Jeeves left, Venn walked over to the drawer and opened it, finding the razor.
> 
> As he looked himself over, he noted that he had changed rather drastically, even growing facial hair.
> 
> The only thing left unchanged on his face were his pale blue eyes. His hair had darkened, a stark contrast to the pale blond of his siblings.
> 
> He stubbornly pushed away thoughts of how he had done wrong, instead focusing on how to get himself back in order.
> 
> His life before had been filled with opportunity, every thought of those Kids Next Door and teaching them to obey adults', the rightful rulers, commands, but the Kids Next Door had to come ruin it for him and his family.
> 
> And to make it worse, they imprisoned him for a month, the prison run by snot-nose kids who only cared about stupid baseball cards.
> 
> He had found ways of amusing himself, though, and placed a few Kids Next Door operatives into his debt.
> 
> They had only risen up the ladder because of his advice. And they had learned little indeed when asking for details as to how to fight Father.
> 
> He soon became bored, though, and escaped, returning home, only to be sent to a boarding school by Father.
> 
> He began shaving and cut himself. 'Things will be changing around here, and that is a promise.
> 
> The first to suffer will be the new Kids Next Door, only this time, I will not be defeated,' he thought as he want to bed.
> 
> The Delightful Children From Down the Lane had each woken up, brushed their teeth and headed downstairs for breakfast. They were just walking by the stairs when they heard the Door open.
> 
> Stopping short, they each turned to look up the stairs, watching the Door open.
> 
> They were shocked, watching with gaping mouths, as their long-lost brother yawned and walked down to join their formation.
> 
> He spoke casually, as though he had not been gone for four years, and this was a perfectly normal day.
> 
> "Are we having breakfast, or have you all forgotten what I taught you about manners?" he asked cheerfully.
> 
> "No, brother," they all murmured in a monotonous tone. "After breakfast, I would like to see all reports and recording of your battles with the Kids Next Door, and any profile on them, please,"
> 
> Venn stated bluntly. They walked into the dining room where a table was prepared for them with a light English breakfast, complete with tea.
> 
> They waited for five minutes until Father turned up. Only agent Venn rose his head to him.
> 
> "As you all know, your older brother has returned to us, and now we more powerful than ever," Father greeted.
> 
> "Father, the food getting cold and my siblings look hungry." "You will wait until I arrive before eating, and never before.
> 
> Understood?" Father replied tersely. "I understood because you drilled it into me long before my siblings where born," Venn answered.
> 
> "When are you going out to the barbers?"
> 
> Father asked. "After breakfast, and Father, I might take a bit longer because I would like to visit Ian."
> 
> "You may visit him, but be back by one 1:00. Understood?" Father ordered. "Yes Father," replied Venn.
> 
> "And Edward, I do not want the Kids Next Door finding out you're in the area," Father demanded. "Don't worry, I be careful, Father." Venn replied.
> 
> Venn had put on a black overcoat, covering part of his face, though it wasn't much of a bother because so few people knew him, and those who did were his enemies.
> 
> He walked past the Uno house, where the new Kids Next Door tree house was, and looked at it, trying to see any differences since the last time he saw it, aside from the fact that it was in a different place.
> 
> He was wondering if anybody was in, when he noticed two kids walking toward him.
> 
> One of them saw him. "Hey, what are you doing, teenager?" shouted an orange-clad boy with an Australian accent. "I'm just trying to figure out why this tree is growing out of a house" Venn said.
> 
> "Well, this is none of your business," the boy answered shortly. "Yeah, teenager, none of your business, because this is Kids Next Door H.Q.," added the other boy.
> 
> "This is Number Four and I'm Number Two." "Number Two, keep quite," Number Four muttered. "Okay, I'm sorry, I just wanted to look at your stupid tree house,
> 
> " Venn said. "What was his problem?" sneered Number Four. Venn was still thinking about their encounter when he went into the barbers and asked for a haircut.
> 
> The barber did a good job on his hair, cutting it evenly shorter, just like he used to have it. He paid the barber as he left.
> 
> He walked down the lane, noticing the arcade and walking in. It was full of kids and teenagers,
> 
> and he was about to leave when he saw Ian. Venn went up to him, smiling. "Hello Ian, how are you?"
> 
> "Agent Venn I thought you where in the U.K." Ian shuddered. "Don't call me that in public," Venn hissed, looking around to see if anybody heard him. "Just call me Edward," said Venn. "Okay," Ian relented.
> 
> "Do the Kids Next Door know you're in the area?" "No, not yet, I hope. Have you still got the disk?" asked Venn. "Yes I still got it but I have to warn you that a member of the KND lives right next door to me.
> 
> And she can be a bit nosey, if you know what I mean; she is Cree's sister," replied Ian. "Abigail. I always thought she'd get into the Kids Next Door just like her sister.
> 
> So how is the old Kids Next Door gang?" Venn asked. "From what I heard, John is at this art school and Liz has gone to live with her aunt in New York, and Bate and Ron are still around and are finishing high school.
> 
> So is Cree, and I heard she joined your side." "You're kidding!" Venn gasped.
> 
> "No, you better ask your father." "I will; so what can you tell me about the new Kids Next Door?" Venn asked once again. "Well, they're even worst than the last lot.
> 
> Foiling the adults' plans, and they have even defeated your own father and TDCFDTL." This came as a big shock to agent Venn. If Father had got involved, than the Kids Next Door had become a huge threat to his plans indeed.
> 
> He could understand his siblings being defeated, but not Father. "So may I ask what you're going to get up to now? You can't take on the Kids Next Door, they will crush you.
> 
> Cree tried taking them on and she was defeated by them. And if I remember correctly, she was as good as you where," Ian said. "To tell you the truth, I just want a normal life, but father will want me to take on the Kids Next Door,"
> 
> Venn murmured quietly. "So which high school are you studying at, Ian?"
> 
> "Keyhole High, the same as Bate and Ron." "Anyway, I'll probably see you next week,"
> 
> said Venn calmly.
> 
> "Bye." "Yes, I'll call on you tonight and give you the disk" replied Ian. "Are you still using the same number?" Venn asked. "No, actually," said Ian,
> 
> "I changed it. Let me write it down for you?" Venn was walking down the lane when he saw Mrs. Uno walking up.
> 
> She saw him and stopped, smiling broadly. "Is that you, Venn? I haven't seen you around for ages!
> 
> How your music going along?" "It is very nice to see you,
> 
> Mrs Uno. I've been away too long, and I'm glad to be back – I just returned last night from the U.K. How is Mr. Uno?"
> 
> "Oh he is fine; still reading the newspapers and he trying to spend more time with Nigel. Oh, speaking about Nigel,"
> 
> Mrs Uno said suddenly, as if remembering something important, "his babysitter is on holiday and I was about to call someone else.
> 
> I saw you and remembered you used to baby-sit him when he was younger, and I was just wondering if you where up for baby- sitting him for tonight." "Okay,"
> 
> Venn replied cordially. "It has been kind of a long time, but I'm up for it."
> 
> "Good," said Mrs. Uno happily. "We'll see you 8:30 tonight, and it's $4 per hour, same as last time." "Okay, I'll see you tonight.
> 
> Thanks, Mrs. Uno." "No, thank you," Mrs. Uno returned warmly. Venn finally reached the mansion and opened the door.
> 
> He was about to walk up the stairs when he heard Father's voice.
> 
> "Agent Venn, I need to see you now," Father called. He walked to his study and knocked on the door.
> 
> "Come in," was the cool reply. Venn walked in and headed straight for a chair, facing the table, his father sitting at the other end.
> 
> "You're needed for a new mission, to gather intelligence on the Kids Next Door and their activities. It very important that they do not know you're an agent. Do you understand me?"
> 
> "Yes, Father, and I have the perfect opportunity to do it. Mrs. Uno wants me to baby-sit Number One tonight."
> 
> "Good. Soon those cursed Kids Next Door will learn to fear use once again. But hopefully," Father warned,
> 
> "the local members don't know you're even in the area, and if so,
> 
> they will be unsure that you pose a threat to them until it to late. "Soon, the Kids Next Door will be destroyed," laughed father.
> 
> "Yes, and soon things will charge around here," said Agent Venn under his breath.


	3. The babysitter

> > Chapter Three
>> 
>> Numbuhs Two, Three, Four, and Five sat in the command centre, waiting for Numbuh One to appear to detail their next mission.
>> 
>> He finally arrived, stepping out of the lift, looking distinctly worried.
>> 
>> "Today, team, I have received some most disturbing news.
>> 
>> My parents are going out tonight, and leaving me with a baby-sitter."
>> 
>> "That's funny," commented Number Five, "Numbuh Five thought your normal baby-sitter was on vacation." "I thought so too, Numbuh Five, but my mum found a replacement.
>> 
>> One who I know nothing about, apart from the fact that he used to baby-sit me when I was younger," said Number One.
>> 
>> "Yay! Baby-Sitter!" said Numbuh Three. "Numbuh Three, this is serious," scolded Numbuh One.
>> 
>> "An unknown baby-sitter is going to be in my house, and he could be a enemy operative."
>> 
>> "Oh, but my baby-sitter is fun! She brings rainbow monkey videos, and she orders pizza for me and Mushi," Numbuh Three squealed.
>> 
>> "Huh. I hate cruddy baby-sitters; they think they can boss me around with their 'bed time rule,' and if your baby-sitter tells me what to do, I give him a one four he'll never forget," scowled Numbuh Four.
>> 
>> "How bad could this baby-sitter be?" asked Numbuh Two. "It's probably a teenager looking for some extra cash or something."
>> 
>> "That's the problem. I can't stand by and let some teenager come in and boss us about," explained Numbuh One.
>> 
>> "What do you mean by 'us,' Numbuh One?" asked Numbuh Five.
>> 
>> "Well, you guys are staying over tonight, aren't you?" said Numbuh One. "Sorry Number One, I'm supposed to be round my house because it's family fun night," said Numbuh Four.
>> 
>> "Same here, Number One; Numbuh Five has to make sure my dad does not over do it with the jokes, because Aunt Mary coming over, so sorry, can't stay," said Numbuh Five.
>> 
>> "What about you two?" asked Numbuh One, looked at Numbuh Two and Numbuh Three. "We're sorry, Number One, but our parents are taking us on some stupid company soccer game.
>> 
>> " Said Numbuh Two "So this means I'll be on my own," Numbuh One summarized.
>> 
>> "Don't worry Numbuh One, it might not be that bad. And if it gets bad and he is an enemy operative, you'll be a match for him," said Number Two, trying to act supportive.
>> 
>> "Nigel, your baby-sitter is going to be here soon, so come down, please," shouted Nigel's mum. "Looks like I'm going to have to meet him," said Numbuh one sadly as he left the room.
>> 
>> Nigel entered the living room to find his parents sitting together, Nigel's dad was wearing his best suit and reading the newspaper.
>> 
>> Mr. Uno laid the newspaper down. "Son, your mother and I have not gone dancing for years," he explained. "I got tickets for police ball, so hopefully it won't be that bad."
>> 
>> "So what's up, son? It's not about your baby-sitter, is it? It's just that we don't want to leave you on your own – you're not ready to be left on your own.
>> 
>> Like the last time we left you with your little friend and found that big mess in the garden."
>> 
>> "That was the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's fault," muttered Numbuh One. There was a knocking at the door.
>> 
>> "That must be your baby-sitter," said Nigel's dad, looking towards the door. "I think you should let him in." "Okay, dad," Nigel answered resignedly, walking over to pen the door.
>> 
>> He found, sure enough, a teenage boy standing behind it. "You must be Nigel Uno," said the boy, walking in. "I heard so much about you."


	4. I am Edward Venn

> Chapter Four
> 
> "Oh," said the boy, "my is name's Edward Venn. I'll be your   
baby-sitter for   
tonight, until your parent come back from their night out."
> 
> "Is that you, Edward?" called Mrs. Uno, coming down the stairs in her   
ball   
gown. 
> 
> "Honey, Edward is here," she called to her husband.  
"Mrs. Uno, you do look fetching tonight," Edward complemented silkily.
> 
> "Yes mum, you look very nice," added Number One, not to be outdone by   
a   
baby-sitter. "Oh, thank you Edward, you were always good with words," laughed Mrs.   
Uno. "and you too, son, it's nice of you to notice.  
"Honey, we're going to be late! Read your newspaper later, it will   
there   
when we get back," she called into the living room.  
"Okay I'm, here – oh, hello Edward, haven't seen you around for a   
while. How you been?" greeted Mr. Uno.  
"Well, I've been at boarding school in the UK," replied Edward. "I'm   
fine,   
thanks, Mr. Uno. I've been away for a while." He shot Nigel a standard   
baby-sitter's   
I'm-going-to-enjoy-giving-you-a-hard-time-tonight-you-little-brat look. "Well, we better be going," said Mrs. Uno, walking out the door,   
headed for   
the car, husband in tow. "Come on dear, let's be off to the ball." Numbuh One watched his parent drive off and turned to Edward, who was   
looking at him. "Any of your friends still here?" asked Edward.  
"No, none of my friends are here, but I'm keeping close eye on you,   
Edward," Nigel snarled. "Nigel, don't be like that. We're going to try and have some fun   
tonight. If you want, I could invite my siblings round here. You might know   
them." "And who are they?" asked Number One.  
"Oh, you know, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane"  
"You're kidding," Number One sputtered disbelievingly.  
"No, I'm not. I'm their older brother actually. I returned just last   
night,   
and they didn't believe me either, until I showed them the pictures of   
them   
and I when we were little." "So you're here to destroy the Kids Next Door, are you?" asked Number   
One. "I'm just here to watch you, Number One," said Edward. "Though it been   
years since I did any fieldwork." Number One and Venn moved into the   
living   
room. "So where have you been? Up to no good, I bet. Probably training   
somewhere   
in one of your father's bases," snapped Number One. "I don't trust you,   
Edward, if that is your real name, not only because you're a teenager,   
but   
you're related to my worst enemies." "The truth is, as I said to your parents, I've been in the UK for four   
years." "I still don't believe you, Edward. I think you're trying to win my   
trust   
and when I'm not looking, you'll knock me out and steal the Kids Next   
Door   
worldwide information network, accused Numbuh One.  
"No," Edward retorted, "I think you're just being paranoid. 
> 
> So what do   
you   
want to eat, pizza? I could order out, if you like."
> 
> "And stop acting that way. I've never known a Delightful to talk   
normally,"   
said Numbuh One. "I must be out of habit," Edward joked. "Oh, how little you really   
know   
about my family. 
> 
> They're really nice people, once you get to know them   
beyond the roles they play.
> 
> But my siblings really don't like you much,   
what   
with your ruining their plans and all."
> 
> Venn moved to the phone and dialler a number. "Oh, hello, can I order   
a 9   
inch pizza please, and–" Venn put his hand over the phone, "what do you   
want   
on your pizza, Nigel?" Numbuh One was stumped, "Ah, just spicy chicken and red onions,   
please." Venn turned back to the phone. "Spicy chicken and red onions on one   
side   
please, and ham and pineapple on the other side, yes, and fires, yes   
65,   
Fortade Avenue, okay, in 45 minutes, great. Thank you."  
"Nigel, the pizza will be here in a little more than half an hour."   
  
Venn   
put the phone down and set down on the sofa, flicking the TV on, "So,   
do you   
want to watch this movie? It's on about nine thirty.""No, I'll be in the tree house making sure you don't try anything,"   
replied   
Nigel, storming off up stairs. "Okay, I'll call you when the pizza's here," Edward shouted after him.   
'Good, everything was going to plan,' thought Agent Venn. 
> 
> 'Hopefully   
Toilenator would do as he was told and keep Nigel busy.'


	5. Trademark of the Toilenator

Chapter five

Numbuh One was not happy at all with Edward Venn. He had to be up to something – maybe to spy.

And to make it worse, Edward Venn was the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's older brother. What was his mother thinking?

He made his way to the tree house and was about to walk into his room when he noticed toilet paper stuffed around the Kids Next Door security alarm system.

Which meant one thing: the Toilenator was loose somewhere in the tree house and up to no good. Most likely, someone put him up to it. Someone like his baby-sitter downstairs. Ah well, it would keep him busy for a few hours before he had to face Edward again.

Downstairs, Edward was sitting in Mr. Uno's chair and had taken out a small box which contained the prototype Red Bell spy fly. It was an advanced model of the Blue Bell spy fly his siblings used to spy on the Kids Next Door, only this one had an another use: to download information from the Kids Next Door central computer.

He activated it and the fly eyes lit up, meaning it had been successfully activated. "Go to the tree house and steal the data from the central computer," Edward ordered.

The fly did as ordered and flew away upstairs. It was joined by two Blue Bell spy flies, there to make sure Toilenator did his job right and to provide Edward with any information on the tree house.

Numbuh One had made his way to the armoury and armed himself with a Blaster to begin his search for the Toilenator. Numbuh One was getting very annoyed; normally the Toilenator just attacked alone, and out of all the villain the Kids Next Door ever faced, he was the chap, simply because he used toilet paper as a weapon and was overcome by a desire to be popular with the other villains.

It was than that the Toilenator attacked. "I was beginning to thing no one was at home," said the Toilenator.

"Well, I'm here and I am going to kick you out," said Numbuh One as he began firing his Blaster at the Toilenator.

The Toilenator fired his toilet paper at Numbuh One, but Numbuh One just ducked and set off his rocket boots, firing at the Toilenator again.

Edward was watching the battle via the spy flies, and was not impressed at all by Toilenator.

Any time now, Numbuh One would disable Toilenator and discover the Red Bell fly linked to the Kids Next Door computer, unless Edward got involved and joined the battle. The problem was, that would risk him being seen, and confronting Numbuh One's fears about him bring a Delightful operative.

That was an easy problem to solve. Edward pressed his belt and armour began forming on his body, his face being covered by a helmet.

"Now to teach Numbuh One some respect," said Edward in a monotonous tone.

Up in the tree house, Numbuh One was still fighting Toilenator, and Toilenator was near to winning the fight.

"I'm going to flush you, Numbuh One, and then the other villains will have to respect me," said Toilenator. "And all because I received this tip, you would be home alone with some baby-sitter," said Toilenator.

"Well, that's where you're wrong, you freak," said Numbuh One, hitting a button on the control unit. The Toilenator was catapulted out of the tree house, because he had been standing on the springboard.

"Well, that deals with him," muttered Numbuh One, about to walk back into his room when he was hit on the shoulder. As he blacked out, falling to the floor, the last thing he saw was an armoured figure looking at him.

Edward Venn was pleased. The Red Bell fly was still downloading from the computer and would be finished in five minutes, which only left the problem of what to do with Number One. He was considering getting rid of Number One once and for all when the doorbell downstairs rang.

Edward pulled Number One into his bedroom and placed him on the bed. He went downstairs and pressed his belt again, which got rid of his armour and helmet, and headed for the door.

There was a girl at door. "Yes, what do want?" asked Edward.

"Is Nigel in?" she asked. "I'm his girlfriend and we're suppose to be on a date."

"I'm not sure, but I think he went to bed. But I ordered pizza, so if you want to stay round and have some with us, you're more than welcome," said Edward.

"Ok, I will. Are you Nigel's baby-sitter or something?" asked the girl.

"Yes I am, so what's your name?" Edward asked.

"Oh, it's Lizzie Devine. And you are?" asked Lizzie.

"It's Edward Venn. So how long have you two been going out for?" Edward asked as they walked into the living room.

"About 12 months now, are you sure Nigel's not up?" asked Lizzie.

"Why don't you go up into the tree house and find out if he's up?" Edward suggested.


	6. The deed is done

Chapter Six

Numbuh One felt his body ache as he opened his eyes. Something cold was resting on his head.

"Nigie, you're up!" cried Lizzie. "You must have hurt yourself; I found you lying on your bed with this bump on your head, so I put a wet cloth on it."

"Thank you Lizzie," said Numbuh One. "My head really hurts. Could you do me a favour and get me some painkillers? I think there are some in the kitchen cupboard."

"Oh, okay, anything for you, Nigie," Lizzie squealed, rushing out to get them.

Numbuh One was sure Edward had something to do with knocking him out, but why? Edward must have been the one who talked Toilenator into attacking him. The only problem was that he had no real evidence that Edward had done it.

His head felt sore and his shoulder hurt, and he felt hot, so he pulled his red sweater off. There was indeed a bruise forming on his shoulder. Oh, he would make Edward pay if he found Edward was the one who had knocked him out.

Downstairs, Edward was waiting for Red Bell fly spy to return to him. While he waited, he took the time to reflect on the mission so far.

Thus far, he had had no need to use any of his weaponry against Numbuh One. No, he told himself, but Numbuh One would have found the Red Bell fly spy and ruined his mission, had Toilenator failed him.

So he had been forced to intervene and disable Number One. Luckily, he had been wearing his armour, so there was no way Number One could tell who he was.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Hoping it wasn't one of Number One's teammates, Edward ran to open the door.

It was just the pizza man; he was getting jumpy. "Here's your pizza, sir," said the pizza man.

Edward paid the man and took the delivery bag and pizza box from him, heading for the kitchen to dole it out.

Lizzie was already in the kitchen looking for something, though. "Edward, could you pass me the painkillers?" she asked sweetly. "I think they're on top of the cupboard."

Reaching up atop the cupboard, he took out two of the pills and handed them to her, along with a glass of water.

"I hope this helps Nigel; he got a headache or something," said Edward.

"Yes, he must have bumped his head, or something," replied Lizzie as she left the kitchen.

Edward watch her walk out. She reminded him of his ex-girlfriend back in the U.K., one of the few bright spots about boarding school.

He began dishing the food out.

Back in the tree house, Numbuh One had moved to the sofa and was considering calling the others when Lizzie walked in.

"I brought your painkiller, Nigie," she simpered, passing them to him and watch him drink them down with the water.

"Yes, and Edward was kind enough to order take-out for us, so I thing we should eat downstairs with Edward, don't you think?" asked Lizzie. "And it will make up for the date you forgot about."

"Oh, I am sorry, I forgot all about it, but I'll make it up to you," replied Numbuh One.

They made their way downstairs into the living room where Edward had served the food for them in a mini buffet, so they could choose what they wanted.

"I hope you two enjoy the pizza," said Edward.

The rest of the night was spent watching T.V. and listening to Edward talk about his time in the U.K. and the other places he had visited during his stay there.

Numbuh One was sure he was up to something, so Numbuh One began asking him questions about the Delightful, which Edward spoke about as if they were real people.

He made a note for later to contact Kids Next Door command about this Delightful, and what his background was.

Lizzie was asking him if he had visited Paris, he replied he had visited not only once, but four times.

Mr. and Mrs. Uno came in looking happy from their night out.

"Did you two enjoy your night out at the police ball?" asked Edward

"Yes, we did." replied Mr. Uno.

"Nigel, I thought you would be in bed by now, sweetie," said Mrs. Uno.

"Okay mum, but Lizzie came round because I forgot our date," replied Numbuh One.

"Well, I think it's time for Lizzie to go home, replied Mrs. Uno.

"I think I'd better go too, but before I go, I'll help clean up our mess," said Edward.

"Oh, that's very considerate of you, Edward. Nigel, before you go to bed, help Edward tidy your mess, please," said Mrs. Uno as she set down.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Nigel," Lizzie said as she left.

Edward and Numbuh One took the plates into the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher.

"I still think you were up to something, Edward," sneered Numbuh One.

"Who said anything about my being up to something? My job here is done…and until we meet again, only next time, we are enemies," Edward murmured darkly, leaving the kitchen.

Edward took his payment from Mr. Uno and left, walking back to the mansion.

"How did your mission go, Brother?" asked the Delightful Children in their monophonic tone.

"It want very well," said Agent Venn. "Father will be very pleased."

Edward walked towards Father's throne room and approached his throne.

"Did you get the information? And nothing happened to expose you, Edward," said Father.

"Everything went according to plan, Father."

"Good. Soon, those Kids Next Door will be no more," he cackled bitterly.


	7. Venn plan has began

Chapter Seven

Numbuh Five was feeling quite good about herself. For one, she had stopped her dad from embarrassing her in front of her aunt. For another, she was looking forward to spending the day checking the Kids Next Door candy supplies and topping them up if necessary. And of course, do any chores which needed doing. Basically a normal day which, if she was lucky, she would have the afternoon of off.

Most of all, she was going to ask Numbuh One permission to raid the Delightful Children from Down the Lane mansion on a nacho hunt. Hopefully, the mission would go well, and without the lice that had plagued the last one.

She knocked on the door of the Uno house and waited until Mr. Uno came to door and let her in.

"Hello Mr. Uno, how was your night out?" asked Numbuh Five.

"It was a very good night out, thank you for asking," said Mr. Uno. "Nigel is upstairs in his tree house with the rest of his friends."

Numbuh One was not pleased at all. His effort in finding the new Delightful was getting nowhere, because they were no recent records of him or his activity.

He decided to ask someone at the Kids Next Door archive if there were any past records of him.

Numbuh 378, who ran the archive, told him it would take a few hours to find any records of Edward Venn there.

Numbuh One just closed the console and walked into the command centre. His head was still hurting a bit from last night, and the others were worried about him, telling him he should see a doctor if it was still hurting.

"Is Numbuh Five here yet?" asked Numbuh One.

"No, I don't think she's here yet," said Numbuh Two with a sigh.

"And Numbuh Three's mum called me to say Numbuh Three is sick," said Numbuh One.

"Is your head still hurting?" asked Numbuh Four from his position on the sofa.

"It's just a headache, and before you ask, I took a painkiller five minutes ago," said Numbuh One.

"Well, we're just worried about you, Numbuh One. Are you sure someone wearing armour hit you round the shoulder?" asked Numbuh Two.

"Guys, it really happened, and I've got the bruise to prove it!" said Numbuh One.

"What really happen said Numbuh Five as she walked in and sat down on the sofa".

"Looks like you had trouble last night, boss," said Numbuh Five. "Guessing by the bump on your head." Numbuh Five walked over to look closer at the bump.

"So how was your baby-sitter?" asked Numbuh Five.

"He was ok, I guess, apart from the fact he's related to the Delightful Children."

"You're kidding," said Numbuh Five. "Related as how?"

"He claims to be their older brother, but I never heard of him," answered Numbuh One.

"So does this mean we're going to have our hands full with an extra Delightful?" asked Numbuh Five.

"He told me he has no intention of doing anything to us at all. Not that I ever believe a Delightful…even an older one," said Number One. "Did Cree ever mention any Delightfuls during her time with the Kids Next Door?"

"No, to be honest. She never used to say anything about her missions to me," said Numbuh Five. "I wonder if someone's going to visit Numbuh Three. I hope she gets well soon."

Numbuh One flipped on the console to check if Numbuh 378 had found any information on Venn.

"Hello Numbuh 378, have you found anything on a Edward Venn?" he asked sharply.

"We found very little on this Edward Venn, but I sent you what we have on him," said Number 378. "Not that I understand why you're wasting my time," sneered Numbuh 378 as he fixed his glasses.

"Thanks, Number 378." He turned the console off and started reading the report.

"So we got a day for ourselves?" Numbuh Five asked Numbuh Two.

"Well, Numbuh Four and me were thinking about going to this comic fair in town," said Numbuh Two.

"I thought we could do some chores around here that we've been meaning to catch up on, but if you want to go, go," said Numbuh Five.

Unbeknownst to the Kids Next Door, they were bring watched by the Delightful Children, whose plan to destroy the Kids Next Door was nearing completion.

They had not intended to let their brother, Agent Venn, destroy them.

Already, Father was getting his plan together. Their brother was taking it easy, advising them not to go through with it.

The plan was to ambush the Kids Next Door on their way to the comic fair. They knew Numbuhs Two and Four would be attending.

But their brother maintained that it was too early to attack, and they should wait for his signal. They had no intention of following his advice, rather, seeing the perfect opportunity to attack, one that Lenny (the one with the helmet) pointed out could only go wrong if other Kids Next Door showed up. It would be easy to call for help, so they needed to wait for the opportunity to strike.

It pleased them that if their plan worked, their brother would not be needed at all.

They took one of Father's battle machines and walked down the road, ready to attack.

Edward watched them go, not at all pleased that his siblings had disobeyed him.

Their plan would fail; Numbuh One and the girls would come to the rescue immediately.

Knowing the Kids Next Door would be busy for the next few hours with his siblings would him give him a rare opportunity: to begin the first stage of his master plan to destroy the Kids Next Door. He was going to need help from the other Villains, though, and they would never take orders from him because he was younger than them.

And the only person that he could trust was in Kids Next Door prison complex.

So it meant he was going to have to call in a few favours from the few old friends inside the Kids Next Door.

Jeeves the butler came into his room. "There is a visitor for you downstairs, Master Venn."

"Any idea who it is?" asked Edward.

"He says you know him, " Jeeves replied dully.

"Ok, let's see who he is." Edward walked downstairs to the visitor's room and entered it. "Well, if it isn't my mole. And what do you want, Trevor? Or is it Number 125 of the Kids Next Door?" asked Edward.

"We're in trouble. Someone wanted a file on you from the archives. Numbuh 378 told me, so I came to tell you, just like you told me too," said Numbuh 125.

"And who wanted the report?" asked Edward.

"Numbuh One," said Numbuh 125.

"Like I knew he would. So was he given the report."

"Yes, Numbuh 378 gave it him."

"I want you to do a job for me. Free Agent Kyoto from moon base…or I expose you to your friends in the Kids Next Door," ordered Edward.

"It will be difficult," warned Numbuh 125.

"Oh, I think you'll find a way around the problem. Now go."

"Soon the Kids Next Door will be defeated forever," he cackled.

Numbuh One ran into the command centre. "Guys, we've got a problem. Where Numbuhs Two and Four?" he asked.

"They have just left for the comic fair," replied Numbuh Five.

"We've got to warn them about Edward Venn – they're in danger."


	8. Who is the master part 1

Chapter Eight  
Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four were walking to the bus stop.  
  
"I hope we find Iron Storm at this comic fair," said Numbuh Four.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just hoping I can get Ray Cassidy's autograph. He's the guy   
who   
did the Ray Man comics," replied Numbuh Two.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gigantic squid-like robot lumbered into   
view,   
glass dome glistening atop its metal head and the Delightful Children   
from   
Down the Lane inside.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Hoagie Gilligan and Wallaby Beetles. Or should we   
say,   
Numbuh Two and Numbuh Four of the Kids Next Door," said the Delightful   
Children in monophonic tones.  
  
"What do you want, Delightful Children?" shouted Numbuh Four.  
  
"We knew you would be going to the comic fair, and we decided to ruin   
your   
fun," they responded, smirking wickedly. The squid robot launched one   
of it   
many arms at Numbuhs Two and Four.  
  
"Run for it!" shouted Numbuh Two.  
  
"I'm not scared of some big squid…thing," Numbuh Four declared.  
  
"Oh, I think you'll soon learn to fear squid-bot," said the Delightful   
Children as one of the arms wrapped around Number Two and another held   
Numbuh Four up by his leg.  
  
"Now, that was not so hard, was it, Kids Next Door? We hope you make   
it to   
your stupid comic fair. Be careful; someday we are going to teach you a   
lesson you will never forget."  
  
"Oh yeah, Delightful brats? When Numbuh One hears of this, you'll be   
the   
ones to learn a hard lesson in getting your butts kicked!" said Numbuh   
Two.  
  
"Oh, we'll see,"sneered the Delightful Children. The arm tossed Numbuh   
Two   
on the floor and began hitting him, "and what about you, Numbuh Four?   
Fancy   
a ride?"  
  
"You even dare touch him, Delightful Children, and you'll be in   
trouble,"   
said Numbuh One, making his dramatic entrance and flying near them.  
  
"So you came to join in the fun. Well, let's see how you enjoy this!"   
Another arm came straight toward at him.  
  
"You missed, Delightful brats," Numbuh One snapped as he dodged the   
arm,   
"and did I say I was the only one here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the Delightful Children.  
  
"Numbuh Five, now!" shouted Numbuh One.  
  
"Ok, boss!" Numbuh Five fired her Weapon and hundreds of snooker balls   
hit   
squid bot.  
  
Numbuhs Four and Two managed to get free from squid-bots arms and run   
to   
Numbuh One. Numbuh One handed them weaponry to fight the squid bot and   
they   
started shooting at it as well.  
  
The Delightful Children where beaten, and they knew it. They launched   
the   
escape pod at the last second, just as squid bot exploded.  
  
"Well, that deals with those Delightful suckers," said Numbuh Five.  
  
"Yeah, see you around, Delightful dorks!" shouted Numbuh Four.  
  
"Was Edward with them? Numbuh One asked.  
  
"Who?" asked Numbuh Four.  
  
"We need to get back to the tree house so I can debrief you on our new   
enemy," replied Numbuh One.  
  
Back at the Delightful Mansion, the Delightful Children walked into   
they   
mansion, sulking in defeat and expecting Father to be most unpleased.  
  
They were about to walk into Father's throne room when Jeeves came up   
to   
them and told them that Father was going to be away for a few days, but   
would be back by Monday.  
  
They breathed a collective sigh of relief and walked into they study,   
only   
to find their older brother waiting for them.  
  
"I told you your plan would fail, did I not? I told you, attacking   
Numbuh   
Two and Numbuh Four would result in the others come to their rescue,"   
said   
Edward.  
"We felt it was worth the risk, brother," said the Delightful Children.  
  
"But now, because of your failure and your disobedience, the Kids Next   
Door   
will be on high alert," said Edward.  
  
"Our plan might have worked if you had joined us, brother."  
  
"Hmmm…is there anything to report from your battle with the Kids Next   
Door?"   
Edward asked, raising his voice.  
  
"No, nothing to report," the Delightful Children said, out-of-synch.   
"Apart   
from Number Three not being there," said Lenny.  
  
"Yes, that does sound interesting… Something we need to learn about,"   
said   
Edward softly.  
  
"And to exploit," said the Delightful Children, once again in a   
monophonic   
tone.  
  
"You're dismissed. I'll keep quiet about your defeat, but if you fail   
me   
again…" Edward trailed off threateningly.  
  
Edward made his way into Father's throne room and set down on Father   
throne.   
He picked up Father's phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Is everything in place?" he asked bluntly. "…Good, you did well,   
Numbuh   
125, and while we're on the subject, I need you to do one more job for   
me.  
  
"I need you to send Number One and his team on a mission. If you don't,   
I   
will make sure your friends in the Kids Next Door know you were the one   
who   
deleted that file in the archive.  
  
"…Yes, so how is agent Kyoto? …Good."  
  
He put the phone down. Soon, the fun would begin, but first he needed   
to   
know why Numbuh Three had not been at the battle. He switched on one of   
the   
Blue Bell flies he had left at the Uno household and ordered it to go   
to   
Numbuh Four's room. He seemed to recall that Numbuh Four had a crush on   
Numbuh Three. Not that he would follow Numbuh Four's course of action,   
but   
he was young, and who knew? In a few years, maybe…  
  
An hour had passed and he was beginning to lose heart when he got   
lucky:   
Numbuh Four came stumping into his room, followed by Numbuh One a while   
later.  
  
Their conversion was not at all useful, but before Numbuh One left, he   
asked   
if Numbuh Four was going to visit Numbuh Three, explaining that he   
hoped   
Numbuh Four wouldn't catch her flu.  
  
So that was why she was not with them at the battle. Now how could he   
take   
advantage of Number Three's illness.  
  
Yes, that was it: have Numbuh Three kidnapped and use her as a hostage.  
  
Yes, Venn thought, with Number Three as his prisoner, the Kids Next   
Door   
would never dare attack him, and if they tried, he had a little   
surprise   
waiting for them.  
  
Jeeves entered the room. "Master Venn, your guest has arrived."  
  
"Good. Send him to me at once," said Edward, turning Father's throne   
around.  
  
"Very well, Master Venn," Jeeves said as he left.  
  
A while later, a cloaked figure entered Father's throne and walked to   
the   
centre.  
  
"I see you are well, Agent Kyoto."  
  
"I am well, and willing to serve you once again, Master Venn."  
  
"I have work for you," said Edward. He turned Father's throne around   
again   
and passed Agent Kyoto Numbuh Three's file.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" asked Agent Kyoto.  
  
"Bring her here, and if anyone tries to stop you, disable them,"   
ordered   
Edward.  
  
"Your order is as good as done," said Agent Kyoto as he turn around and   
left   
the room.  
  
Now to deal with Numbuh One, thought Edward.


	9. who is the master part 2

This story is intended to reveal a bit of Edward Venn past.

Numbuh One had gathered the other members of his team in the command centre.

"Now, what I have here is both shocking and painful to hear, but we must know," said Numbuh One. "This is the last report of an ex-Kids Next Door operative who write this before his decommissioning four years ago. So, here it is."

Kids Next Door operative, Numbuh 15, team leader of sector V, last report before decommissioning.

For six years my team and I have fought to defend Kids from the tyrannical rule of adults.

One of our enemies are the Delightfuls, children lead by an adult called Father who has the power of fire.

Father does not lead the mission himself. He sends his son, the insidious Edward Venn, who has been a threat to us since I first join the Kids Next Door.

Edward Venn is different from the other Delightful operatives, as he acts independently from them and seems to have been given power over the other Delightfuls.

His plans are always thought out long before they happen, and he has always got a back up plan if things go wrong.

He has never once attacked us by himself, preferring to send other villains or other Delightfuls to do his dirty work.

He has it in for me, as he feels we have humiliated him more times than I can count, which may be why he set off his plan. To destroy us by taking control of our tree house and trying to use the Kids Next Door defense grid to destroy every tree house on the planet, as well as the moon base.

The attack left our tree house damaged, but we managed to drive his followers away and capture him, sending him to moon base prison.

The attack was not without cost. I personally received serious burns, which left me in hospital for four months. It happen as I tried to fight Edward off the controls in the command centre; his back up plan this time was a fire bomb.

The others managed to escape unhurt and later caught up with Edward, who was captured by Numbuh 11.

My advice is that Edward Venn is threat to Kids everywhere, and prison will not hold him forever. My greatest fear is that if he ever gets out, he will come for revenge.

End of report

"So what does this mean, boss?" said Numbuh Five.

"It means trouble big trouble," said Numbuh One.

"So if this Venn guy has been away, why has he not tried anything?" asked Numbuh Two.

"I don't know, but from now on, we have to be on our guard," said Numbuh One, looking worried.

"Well, I'm not scared of him, and if he tries anything, we just beat him like his no good Delightful family and when Numbuh Three gets better, he'll stand no chance," boasted Numbuh four.

"I hope you're right, Numbuh Four, because he must be bad if my sister would never talk about him," said Numbuh Five.

"Don't worry guys, we're the Kids Next Door and we can handle anything," said Numbuh One.

Outside Numbuh Three's house, a figure waited in the gloom and watched as Mushi opened a window.

Mushi was bored. There was nothing to do because Kuki was in bed, sick, and at first, Mushi had tried to play nurse to her, but the baby-sitter told her she better not as Kuki was sleeping and their mum was working late again.

They was a knock at the door, so Mushi ran down the stairs and opened the door to see who it was. But no one was there.

"Mushi, how many time have I told you not to answer the door?" scolded Emma, her baby-sitter.

"Now, if you're bored, we could play Bath Time, ok? Because I think you need a bath, and if you're good, I'll let you watch half an hour of Rainbow Monkey the Movie before bed," Emma said as they walked upstairs.

Agent Kyoto slid away from the shadows. Good, he was in Numbuh Three's house, and hopefully, the other would be too busy to notice what happening. He walked up the stairs and soon found Numbuh Three's room, because it was the one with the big three on the door. He slowly opened it.

"Easy," he thought as he quickly gagged Number Three and tied her up. The best thing was, she was still sleeping. He opened the window, placed her on his shoulder, and jumped out.

He ran to the waiting car and opened the door, putting her in and setting in the front sit.

"Drive," he ordered the driver. Master Venn would be very pleased with him. With Number Three as their prisoner, no one could stop them.


	10. Inside Kuki mind

Chapter Nine  
Edward Venn was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had   
gone too   
far this time with his plan, and he felt disgusted with himself. In   
dealing   
with his siblings, he had been acting like Father.  
And Father used fear to control.  
Edward would, from now on, try to be less hard on them, but he had told   
them   
their plan would fail, and it did,which meant he needed some kind of   
control   
over Nigel and his team. He wanted them to think twice before   
attacking.  
With Number Three as his hostage, he hoped they would think twice about   
attacking him, and even if they did, they would be too late, because he   
had   
a surprise waiting for them.  
Down stairs, Agent Kyoto entered the Delightful household with the   
driver   
carrying Number Three.  
"Where is Master Venn?" demanded Agent Kyoto.  
"He is in his room, sir, would you like me to get him for you?" asked   
Jeeves. "Master Venn has instructed me to leave something for you to   
eat on   
your return".  
"Good, tell Master thank you, will you?"  
"Yes, I will," replied Jeeves.  
"Follow me," he told the driver, leading him to a spare room. He told   
him to   
put her on the bed.  
"Now leave us," he snapped, taking out a sedative spray and spraying   
Number   
Three again, ensuring her sleep for another few hours. He left the room   
and   
walked into the kitchen to find a bowl of beef stew with a slice of   
bread.   
He made his way to the dinning room and waited for Master Venn.  
Edward walked downstairs after hearing the news from Jeeves and found   
Agent   
Kyoto in the dining room.  
"Is she here?" asked Edward.  
"Yes, Master Venn, and sedated."  
"Good. Did you leave the hologram of Number Three like I asked?"  
"Yes I did, Master, but personally, I don't think it's going to last   
long,"   
said Agent Kyoto.  
"Hmmm…you're probably right, but it will have to do for the moment. Now   
to   
begin stage two of my plan.  
"But we can't have Number Three here. it would be better if we   
transferred   
her somewhere else, somewhere like U.K. Control, but first we need to   
find   
out if she knows anything. Don't you agree, Agent Kyoto?"  
"Oh, I agree, Master Venn." Agent Kyoto grinned.  
"But it won't take them long to figure how to find out where she been   
taken."  
"And how is that, Master Venn?" asked Agent Kyoto.  
"They'll first come looking for her here, so we'll need a third party,   
somewhere else to hold her."  
"Who?"  
"The Kids Mafia, who else?" Edward replied. "Which reminds me, tomorrow   
I am   
going to send my siblings to distract The Kids Next Door, which will   
give us   
some time to prepare and meet the local Kids Mafia leader."  
"What is my role in your great plan, Master?" Agent Kyoto asked.  
"Your role will be my bodyguard, and nothing else, unless I order it of   
you."  
"Can we trust the Kids Mafia?" Agent Kyoto asked.  
"Oh, I think they'll be interested in what I have to say for myself,   
and   
even willing to work with me," Edward assured him. "But first we must   
give   
Number Three the mind probe. Then we're in business."  
Numbuh Three was feeling cold. She felt herself tied to something, and   
opened her eyes to see two figures looking at her.  
"Well, it seems our guest has awoken at last. Now, this will not hurt   
you   
one bit," said one of the figures as it flipped a switch on a nearby   
control   
panel.  
Numbuh Three felt her eyes close and opened them again to find herself   
back   
in her dream. Only this time, the figure were with her.  
The figure looked around and back to her. "Is this what you dream   
about? I   
am most unimpressed."  
"What are you doing in my dream?" shouted Numbuh Three.  
"I am taking anything what I find useful from your mind, and yes, we   
are in   
your dream, kind of," replied the figure monophonically.  
"Who are you?" Numbuh Three shouted to the formless figure.  
"Does my form upset you? Maybe I should change into a form you're more   
familiar with." He shifted, and his form became that of one of the   
blond   
Delightfuls.  
"Is this better?" asked the boy, his voice softer.  
"What do you want me for?" asked Numbuh Three.  
"Well, out of all the rest of the Kids Next Door, you're the weakest   
because   
you're ill. So I've taken the opportunity to take you, and don't worry   
– if   
my plan works, you'll be back with your friends very soon," he told her   
as   
he slowly faded away.


	11. danger looms

Chapter 11

The next morning was full of activity in the Delightful Mansion, as Edward Venn was briefing the Delightful Children as to what to do. He made it clear that the Kids Next Door were only to be attacked if they visited Numbuh Three's house. He gave his siblings permission to do anything they saw fit to the Kids Next Door, short of killing them. Edward felt ready and confident that nothing will go wrong today.

Smiling, he left the Delightful Mansion with Agent Kyoto for the car. Numbuh Three was in the back, tied up and wide awake, with a blanket around her as she was still wearing her pajamas.

Agent Kyoto opened the door for him and Edward entered the car and sat next to Numbuh Three, with Agent Kyoto sitting in the front. The driver started the car.

"Yay! Car ride!" said Numbuh Three with glee. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to see a new friend of mine, he will be very please to meet you, Kuki. Oh," Venn interrupted himself, remembering formalities, "I'm sorry, forgive my manners. How was your sleep last night? Let me introduce myself; my name is Edward Venn, and the one in the front is Kyoto Tremolo. You are our prisoner."

Even the thought of being captured could not dampen Numbuh Three's spirit. She beamed at her captors. "Oh, my name's Kuki, but my friends call me Numbuh Three! Is this a game?"

"It is far from a game," Edward replied darkly.

One hour later, they finally got to where the Kids Mafia hang about at a social club. "Driver, watch our guest, will you? We will need you to bring her in soon," said Edward. "Yes sir," replied the driver. Edward and Agent Kyoto left the car and walked to the social club entrance. The doorman stopped them short. "Sorry, members only," he said sharply. "But if you two want to get in..." he began again, eyeing them greedily.

"Oh, I know what you mean," Edward said subtly pressing a $20 into the man's hand. "Very good," said the doorman as he opened the door for them.

"Do you know where I can find a Gideon Blade?" asked Edward. "He would be in the bar," said the doorman.

Soon after walking into the bar, they found him.

Edward Mckill felt tired, but he had been told to meet someone here on his e-mail. He had been listening to the band playing and taking it easy for the past half an hour when he noticed two teenagers at the bar looking at him.

One of them had his dark brown hair cut short, and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a black leather overcoat.

The other one was Asian and slightly taller than his companion, and had a look about him as if expecting something to happen.

The shorter one walked over and set right beside him. "May I ask if your name is Gideon Blade?" the guy asked.

"No, sorry, mate, but you mistook me for someone else." He got back to drinking his root beer.

The mysterious boy then walked back to his companion and chatted with him for a bit before walking to the other end of the bar.

The Asian guy than walked toward him and hit him on the face.

It was at this moment that Edward's eyes turned red and blank, which, in turn, summoned Gideon Blade forth.

"How dare you?" He stood and head butted the Asian guy and was about to give him a good beating that he would never forget, when this guy that Mickey had told him to meet stopped him.

"Are you Gideon Blade?" asked Edward.

"Yes, I am, who wants to know?" snapped Gideon.

"Well, I'm here to talk to you about business. I am Edward Venn of the Delightful family, and we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, I'm listening." He set right down with Edward who sat across from him.

"I have need of the Kids Mafia services, and for you personally with your other skill."

"So what do you want?" asked Gideon, trying to get to get point.

"I want what the Kids Mafia wants, the destruction of the Kids Next Door. I have this plan and I am expecting the Kids Next Door to come to me about their lost friend who I have as my prisoner."

"So you want the Kids Mafia to hold her somewhere for you, is that it?" Gideon asked.

"Yes," Edward confirmed. "And also that you help me fine tune a weapon I been working on." Hopefully, that would interest Gideon even further.

"This weapon you're working on, what is it?" asked Gideon, who was starting to get pissed off because the Asian guy was getting up.

"I don't really want to talk about it in public, if you understood my meaning, because you never know if one of this kids is a spy for the Kids Next Door.

"And my apologies for Agent Kyoto, who just hit you. He must have mistaken you for someone else."

"So he one of your lackeys, is he? Well, if he tries anything like that again, he's dead."

"I'm sure he learned his lesson. You'll be wanting Numbuh Three, but we must talk more in private about our little...deal."

"Yes we should, but what does the Kids Mafia get out of this?"

"Hmmm...let's say, half the Kids Next Door data banks, and a lot more," said Edward.

Edward stood up and held out his hand to Gideon, who shook it and stood up as well, walking to the exit.

"She's in the car and waiting, but I don't want anything to happen to her. She is to remain unharmed."

"What, you got a thing for her?" Gideon taunted, eyeing him suspiciously.

They had walked outside to the lot where the car was parked, only to find the driver having a hard time keeping Numbuh Three under control.

"Ok, I'll inform my boss about your request, which I would think he would be interested in." They opened the back door and Gideon dragged Numbuh Three out of the car. He tossed her into the backseat of a nearby army jeep and walked back to Edward.

"So we meet tonight at my place to talk more about our little arrangement," said Edward.

"Sounds great. What time?" Gideon asked.

"Tonight at the Delightful mansion, around eight," Edward replied.

"Ok, I'll see you there, than." Gideon walked over to the army jeep.

Edward watch him drive away. Everything was going to plan, he thought.

The Delightful children where getting very impatient with doing nothing but looking out for the Kids Next Door or looking for signs of life from inside the Sanban household.

Lenny had suggested that that they go back to the mansion for an hour or so and just leave a spy fly, or get someone else to do it.

They were beginning to agree with him when Kuki's little sister walked out of the house and down the street.

'Had she found Kuki was gone?' they wondered. By the looks of her, she had not. She was carefree, just like her older sister.

'That would soon change, once the Kids Next Door were gone,' they thought.

Just then, they saw Number Two with Number Four and Number Five walking up the street, heading toward the Sanban household.

They had all agreed to attack them once they left the Sanban house and found out about the hologram. They were going to get their revenge for the last time, and maybe destroy them. Then Father would be very please with them.

All they had to do was wait and see what happened, and then the fun would begin.


End file.
